In cooling devices, shelves are used that are disposed inside the body and the door, whereon the food and beverage containers are placed. The depth of the shelves disposed inside the body and the door are such that the shelves do not collide with one another when the door is closed. Since the total area of body shelf and the door shelf at almost the same level is constant, the total utilization area is shared between the door shelf and the body shelf at the same level. Difficulties are confronted when the said areas are desired to be used flexibly upon request of the user. The door shelf can be removed out from the body when not wanted to be used but the said area cannot be used for items placed on the body shelf. Therefore various mechanisms are used for maintaining the usage areas of the body and door shelves to be variable at almost the same level.
Such an application is disclosed in the South Korean Patent Application No KR2004-0054931A. In this document, the depth of the body shelf and the door shelf can be changed by means of telescopic mechanisms. This embodiment allows the variable allocation of the utilization space between the door shelf and body shelf at the same level but the telescopic mechanisms cause a considerable increase in costs.
The aim of the present invention is the realization of a cooling device wherein usage flexibility is provided by easily changing the utilization areas of the body shelf and door shelf.